1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to power drives and in particular to the installation of spring biasing means therein.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In one form of power drive assembly, a clutch pack and a brake pack are installed within suitable housing portions for controlling the delivery of power from a prime mover to the traction means of the vehicle. The clutch pack and the brake pack may include a plurality of plates which are biased by means of suitable Belleville springs for controlling the operation of the clutch and brake means of the drive.
In assembling such power drive assemblies, subassembled components may be installed within recessed portions, such as recessed portions of the housing elements. Such installation raises a problem in connection with the provision of wear rings for use in connection with the Belleville biasing springs in that the wear rings are loosely retained in association with the portion of the mechanism being introduced into the recess so that it is difficult to maintain the wear ring in accurate disposition for engaging the Belleville springs properly in the assembled arrangement. Conventionally, the mechanism is installed by a vertical downward movement into the recess which is disposed to open upwardly and, thus, the wear ring tends to fall from the mechanism presenting a serious problem in the assembly operations.
In one conventional power drive assembly, the wear ring mounting problem is present relative to both the clutch pack and the brake pack as each is similarly installed by movement thereof downwardly into an upwardly opening recess portion of a housing element of the assembly.